Trails Of Fire
by Draye
Summary: Naruto is different though no one knows. But his life is about to take a turn for the better… or for the worse. How much longer can he pretend to be normal? How much longer can he hide? Fem/Trans Naru. NaruXSai


**Welcome to the first chapter and thanks for reading….well for clicking if you decided not to even bother.**

**Inspired by A Jinchuuriki's Tears by M. Twain and Khaos Komic by Tab**

**Sorry if this offends any Trans people.**

:~:

Today was his birthday, the day that was supposed to belong to him. The day that he should have been doted on by friends and family, showered with gifts and love, but that had never happened. Not only were his friends normally busy on this day, but he was ashamed. Who could ever really want to be born on this day? Yes, there was a festival, and when he was younger he used to delight in the party that he thought was for him, but now that he was older he knew that that just wasn't true. The festival was a farce, a mask to hide the true feelings that this day brought; the grief and fear and regret. That was all; this day wasn't for him. It was for the Yondaime and the Kyubi.

Even so he wouldn't let that ruin it for him, he was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was loud, hyper, happy, and boisterous. The festival was the same, filled with wonderful sights and sounds, though the smells were the best. Children were running around, much to the disdain of their parents. It was great! The smells foremost, they made him want some ramen bad. So, without a second though he started to head over to Ichiraku's to get some ramen.

Naruto hummed as he turned and started to head down the road, hopping what he was traveling was a short cut. It probably was since the darkest alley ways were always the best short cuts. Sure it smelled like piss, but really.

From the shadows came noises, the sound of shuffling, of mumbles and muffled screams. Naruto looked over, seeing two men holding a woman down. As they ripped her shirt she kept struggling, screaming into one of their hands.

"Hey! Stop!" Naruto yelled, rushing over. The two rapists turned to look at him, and to hopefully avoid his fists. Naruto punched and kicked, having forgotten his ninja weapons at home since the festival wasn't the sort of place they were normally needed.

The woman jumped up as soon as she was let go and ran, pissing the men off more.

"You brat! We worked hard to get her here!" Screamed one of them, sending his fist out to hopefully meet Naruto's face. But the boy was able to dodge and rush him.

WHAM!

Naruto heard the blow before he felt it to the back of his skull. His vision swam, his knees buckled. With a thud he fell face first onto the cold ground.

"Damn it, fucking kid let her get away." One of the men cursed, spitting down onto Naruto's back. "What are we going to do now?"

"We could make the kid pay."

"Yeah, but how?"

Naruto tried to stand, even managing to get onto his hands and knees, but his attempts were just met with a swift kick into his side. Damn, steel toed boots. If his ribs weren't broken he'd at least have a nasty bruise come morning.

"Fuck 'im instead."

Naruto paled, and tried to rise again, but he was dizzy and hurt, plus when he moved he'd just get kicked again. Soon enough he was pinned into the dirt, knees on his back as hands pulled off his pants. He tried to scream, but a hand was covering his mouth.

His pants were gone now, and slowly they slid off his boxers. Naruto never stopped struggling, but he couldn't help freezing in fear at the dreaded words the man spoke next.

"Well hot damn, we seem to have a little kunoichi here."

"Really?" the other laughed hard. "The slut was parading as a boy? Gods that's priceless."

The other man laughed, and Naruto could feel his sweaty, calloused hands move from his body, only to hear the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down, of fabric being dropped. The men pinning him down spun him around, so he could look up and see his rapist, see his erection as he kneeled down.

"Don't worry you bitch, you're going to enjoy this." He said, there was so much venom in his voice. Naruto stopped struggling, he could only lie there, shaking in fear as his legs were spread, and something hard pierced into the hated female part of him. He screamed, and even though they were muffled and he knew no one would hear, he kept screaming and screaming until finally, he succumbed to sweet darkness, the man still pounding into his flesh.

:~:

_The five year stood there in the group room for all the girls her age at the orphanage. Today was going to be an adoption day. People were going to come into the orphanage and pick out a child to take home as their own. Normally they were shinobi, who never met the right person, or couldn't handle a baby but wanted a child none the less. Naruto was prime adoption age. She was old enough that she was still cute and innocent, but could be taught in family jutsu's and could semi take care of them self. After 8 most kids never got adopted, but the drop in the rate of adoptions for children of 5 to children of 6 was startling. So if Naruto wanted to get adopted, this was her year. If she didn't get adopted, it would be next to impossible to become a ninja, her dream._

_She had let the caregiver tie her hair up cutely, with pretty ribbons and bows, and was wearing a pretty dress. Someone was bound to adopt her today, she could feel it. But, looking in the mirror, something felt off. It was the dress. It fit fine, and wasn't itchy, but, there was something about it, something wrong. It didn't belong on her body. _

"_Naruto!" one of her roommates shouted "Come on! People are here!"_

_With a sigh Naruto followed the little girl. But the whole day she couldn't help but fidget and squirm, uncomfortable in her own skin. A lot of children were adopted that day, but not Naruto. She glared down at her dress as she got into PJs that night. The room itself missing 5 of its normal tenants. One was the girl that had called to her that morning. _

"_It's your fault." Naruto whispered as she glared down at what had been her outfit. Naruto never wore a dress, or a skirt, ever again. _

:~:

_There was a scream from behind her. Naruto turned to see her caretaker standing there in the door way, a look of pure horror plastered on her face. _

"_Naruto!" She shouted as she rushed forwards to the 6 year old. "Your hair!"_

_The little girl stared at herself in the mirror. Scissors in her hand, one half or her head was covered in waist length hair; the other half had spiky 2 inch hair. _

"_What did you do to your hair? Oh your beautiful hair!"_

_Naruto shrugged "It was too girly."_

"_But you are a girl! Oh, what are we going to do?"_

_Nothing could be done to saver her hair, so in the end, all of Naruto's hair was only 2 inches long. _

:~:

"_Girls can't play!" shouted someone on the team. Naruto paused and looked at the other players. She wanted to play ninja so badly. She had played with the boys before; she hated playing with the girls anyway. She never felt like them, she felt like a boy. _

_She smiled at that thought, getting an idea._

"_But I'm not a girl!"_

_The boy huffed "Yes, you are."_

_Naruto frowned. She didn't want to be a girl. She hated it. She just wanted to play and the fact that she was a stupid girl was keeping her from doing that._

"…_but…" she tied to plead._

"_Go away!"_

_Not seeing another option, she stalked away, cursing her gender once more. _

:~:

"_Old man, I think there is something wrong with me."_

_The Hokage looked down at Naruto, the small child looking embarrassed._

"_And what would that be hmm?" Though there was nothing but kindness in his voice, Naruto still felt nervous._

"_I…I want to be a boy."_

_The old man took a long drag of his pipe._

"_Do you Naruto? How come?"_

_The girl stood there, as she tried to think of what to say._

"_I don't …act like other girls, and I don't feel like them…I'm just…not a girl."_

"_Naruto, many girls have phases where they act boy like, its normal."_

"_But…but…"_

_The old man smile, there was no hatred in his eyes as he laughed lightly._

"_Do not worry, it'll pass one day and you'll be a normal girl."_

_Naruto nodded, trusting the old man. With a thank you and a good bye she rushed out, filled with hope that one day she'd be normal._

_But that day never came. _

:~:

"_You pervert boy! Get out of the girls bathroom!"_

_Confused, a ten year old Naruto ran out of the bathroom she felt she should go in to. Sure she looked like a boy now, she had gotten a haircut and new boyish cloths for today, her first day at the academy…and she felt like a boy…but she still was a girl…right? But she really had to go, and it didn't seem like a big deal. So, she just went into the boys room, she had always wanted to go in there._

_There was no screaming when she did. _

_She never used the girl's bathroom again._

:~:

_Naruto looked in the mirror as she wrapped the bandage around her chest, disgusted at the two lumps that were slowly growing there. They were wrong. They didn't belong on her body…on his body._

:~:

_Naruto glared at the little question on the Academy registration renewal form, a form that had to be filled out and updated every new school year. The one evil little question was normally easy, well, maybe for every one else._

_Male or female?_

_Naruto circled Male. _

:~:

_Naruto was crying. Boys don't cry, but, boys didn't bleed from down there either._

:~:

Naruto awoke, cold and alone. He was sore in a place he didn't want to think about. With a groan he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. Slowly he crawled over to a wall and used that as support as he began to stand. His pants were still around his ankles so all he had to do was reach down to pull them up.

Slowly but surely he made his way home, ignoring the scowls he got from people he passed. Did he look that bad?

Once in the house he striped off all his cloths, and glared at the blood that was on his thighs, obvious that it had come from _that_ place. At least it wasn't that time of the month. Slowly he unbound his breasts, groaning at how sore they were. They were small so he could still wrap them and be completely flat chested, if they were any bigger it would hurt more, or they wouldn't bind completely. The second and third options were more horrifying. He could either leave them unbound, or have a surgery that he could never afford.

He stumbled to the bathroom, and turned the water as hot as he could. Stepping under the water, the painful burn from the scalding temperature gave him something to focus on besides what had happened to him. Grabbing the soap, he scrubbed himself clean, watching as the water that went down the drain turned from brown to clear and his skin became a nice, clean pink.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

He dried himself off.

He fell on his bed.

He cried

He slept.

:~:

The morning was bright and clean when Naruto woke. Everything felt like a dream, the only evidence left of last nights events was that fact that he had slept naked, something he never did. Plus there was blood on his boxers. Silently he decided he'd rather burn them then try to clean the stain off. Plus that would take more time and effort then he really felt the matter deserved.

With a groan Naruto got up, trying to ignore the fact that he was still a bit sore, and quickly got dressed. He could skip breakfast today, since he knew that he was going to be late anyway since he had accidentally slept in. He pulled on his normal outfit once he wrapped his breasts, and headed out.

The morning was warm and quiet, quite beautiful actually, and calm. He really did love the weather. So he took his time walking to the bridge.

Sakura and Sasuke were there, both sitting in the sun.

"Oy, hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto smiled as he ran up to the pinky. He really didn't have a crush on her; he didn't really have a crush on any girl, which was weird since he was a boy after all. He just acted like he did though, so people wouldn't be suspicious. He was a boy, but some part of him still acted like a girl, mostly his hormones.

"Oh, hey Naruto."

Naruto plastered the stupid grin onto his face.

"Did you have fun at the festival?"

She just shrugged as an answer. "It was alright. Did you have fun?"

"…Naw, it was boring. Nothing happened."

Sakura huffed. "That wasn't the question I asked, baka."

The blonde just ignored her and sat down between his teammates.

"So I still got here before Kakashi eh? Wow he's such a looser, right Sasuke?"

The other boy just ignored him and continued to stare down the bridge, waiting for their teacher to walk down it. Naruto lay down in the grass, and was silent for a bit, getting the hint.

Sakura turned to stare down at him. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Naruto kept silent, off in his little dream world, a place where he had a penis and there was all the ramen he could eat.

"Naruto?"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke spoke for the first time that morning "He's a lost cause. Give up."

She didn't. She kept calling to the blonde, but he was off, drifting in a near sleep state. It was truly no use. Naruto only responded when Sakura shouted "YOU'RE LATE!" and sat up to wave at his teacher.

With a wave and a "Yo." Kakashi strolled over to his students. He was holding three pieces of paper. Naruto stared at them; he could tell they were important.

"Well my darling students, you three are going to participate in the Chunnin exams."

Naruto smiled, this time for real.

:~:


End file.
